dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ban (Drillimation Online)
A is the Drillimation Online staff's administrative action used for stopping continued violations of the Drillimation Online Rules of Conduct. Only staff members are allowed to assign bans to players, as in-game bans are only assigned by server administrators. Players who try to view the userpage of a banned Drillimation Online player will see the message "This user has been banned from Drillimation Online". Sometimes bugs in the system can ban players for no reason. If this happens, contacting Drillimation Customer Support can lift erroneous bans. Ban Types *'Forum Purge:' The player's posts, usually in a string, on the Drillimation Forums are deleted. Players affected by this are still allowed to create new posts. However, a ban can usually occur after a purge is executed by staff. *'Error 410:' The player tries accessing a world in Mr. Driller Online but instead receives the HTTP error 410 Gone. This usually occurs if the world owner has deleted it or staff deleted it due to a Rules of Conduct violation. *'Reminder:' The player is reminded by staff to follow the Rules of Conduct. No suspension occurs, and this message is usually given to new users and minor rule violations. *'Warning:' The player is warned by staff about violating the Rules of Conduct and any future offenses may result in bans. Like a reminder, no suspension occurs and are usually given for more serious rule violations and/or repeated reminders. *'In-Game Ban:' The player is temporarily or permanently banned from a server for a specific game. These are not given by staff. Players with in-game bans can still use Drillimation Online fully, and these are usually given for trolling or exploiting. *'1 Day Ban:' The player is banned from Drillimation Online for one day (24 hours). *'3 Day Ban:' The player is banned from Drillimation Online for three days (72 hours). *'1 Week Ban:' The player is banned from Drillimation Online for one week (7 days). *'2 Week Ban:' The player is banned from Drillimation Online for two weeks (14 days). The player is also warned that any future offenses will result in a permanent ban. These are usually given for severe violations of the Rules of Conduct. *'Permanent Ban:' The player is banned from Drillimation Online permanently. The player can no longer log into their Drillimation Online account nor play any Drillimation games online. Players with permabans still have full access to single-player modes in all Drillimation games they own. They can be worked around with a sockpuppet, but attempts to do this are against the Rules of Conduct. *'IP Ban:' The player's IP address is banned, and they are restricted from logging into other accounts or creating new accounts. Players can get around this with a proxy or virtual private network. *'Device Ban:' This is the harshest ban a player can receive and is usually the worst. The player's device is essentially banned from Drillimation Online, meaning they are restricted from creating new accounts or logging into other accounts, as well as using a proxy to get around it. The only way to get around a device ban on a computer is to reinstall the operating system or buy a new machine. The reformatting method does not work on iOS and consoles as device bans are linked to the serial number of the player's device. Reporting Players can help by reporting a rule breaker to Drillimation Online staff on the Report User page, but if the player suspected has not broken the Rules of Conduct, they will not be banned. If this was used on purpose, the player who falsely reported someone can also be banned in very rare instances when an admin sees them report an innocent player for fun. If a player accidentally reported a user for the wrong reason, they must contact staff to make sure they don't get banned. Behind the Scenes *After a player is banned, they are taken to the Rules of Conduct and the Appeal page if they wish to dispute their ban. *It is possible for players to get banned in a Drillimation Online compatible game due to a glitch in their servers after the first hours of an update, due to the number of bugs that may be present. This is rare however, as most of the bugs are crushed and the players who were affected get unbanned. Category:Drillimation Online Category:Drillimation